Mincecraftia Calls, Adventurer
by Orenten
Summary: What happens when a gamer is sucked into a world of monsters?... all of his life, he has seen to it that the creatures he fought in the video-games were nothing... while soon, he will meet over a dozen girls that control each of these enemies. When the warrior stands on his first night... he gets more then he bargained for... OCxHarem (Mob Talker Girls.) M for future reasons ;3
1. (Chapter 1) Minecraftia Calls

**This is going to be rated "M" right off the bat for many reasons...: Gore, language, lemon, smut, fluff- hell, let's just say your getting the whole bargain, buddy.**

In the realm of endless possibilities, I float for what seems to be eternity. I aimlessly fall, yet I do not feel myself fall... I only know I do... The realm of peace and tranquility easy wraps it's kind and calm fingers around me, pulling my body deeper into the world. My eyes are open, yet I can't see... I see land's of endless chances, of limitless boundaries and countless roads to choose...  
the realm I speak of is simply the one of sleep. Yes, indeed this is my happiest place. Of the infinite things I can do, I can create endless possibilities and scenarios. Or, in a lesser way to put it... Dreaming. For only in my dreams could I conquer such vile beasts and amount myself to tremendous feats. I feel almost like a character form a video game in my dreams...

But what happens when a dream becomes a nightmares?... Aye, I had been across this before. With the new release of Call of Duty Ghost, my mind was filled with the endless banter of the characters, the background, the theme and the scenario. My mind once, in my sleep, was bold enough to try and put my in the shoes of those brave warriors. I found myself here, like in the beginning...

Falling, yet I do not feel it...  
I am in orbit.  
I know I do fall because I was placed here.

Peace and tranquility do indeed have fingers, but I cannot see them... My eyes are open, yet I can't see do to the endless black of space... What is there to see?...

This... Millions- No, **BILLIONS** of specks float my vision, making up a arm of the Milky Way... Endless opportunities to float out and find a new home... One away from the terror of the land below me and the relentless fighting... I turn to find the space station from Call of Duty, and earth far below me... my home, my land...

I don't question what the fuck is going on...  
Why NASA let a seventeen year old teen into space, why they allowed the teen near the most powerful weapon next to the nukes... I was only once again, in my dream... It was here when I learned the truth... Dreams can **REALLY** hurt... I went through the full opening, the same things, the same fights... shooting came so easy to me, taking the life of someone I knew that was not real. Taking the life of a face that I would never truly see... A space suit speckled in brain and blood... I flew to the door, only to be tackled down by the solider. I knew what to do, fight, resist, shoot...

Until a HUD image came up on me...

"Mash (X)"

It was different for each of the games, but that's not what mattered...

As I fought, I slowly started to loose, even though I was some sort of soldier... At the time, I heard a voice similar to mine... No... that **IS** mine...

"I never got to see the cut scene for when he died..."

The horror struck me like a train... It was the same thing I said on my second play-through... I didn't mash the button, I simply watched him die... After a brief struggle, the man smashed the glass of my helmet inward. No glass flew into my eyes, the jet out at him from the explosive decompression of the body suit.. And the man backed away with a grin... Air expelled form my body, instantly coming from any opening in my body... my mouth, nose, and even form behind my eyes. In only a moment, all my air was gone from my body... I heard in the back of my mind, this beeping... Loud, annoying beeping, like the one you hear in the hospital... It beeped, and beeped... It was like a quick rap on the surface of a table, fast paces and quick. Then, as my world in my view slowly start to light up into a ball of fire... It turns to darkness... And the beep is a steady line of noise now...

Around the same moment, my tired body woke, and my fist, without looking, connected into that fucking annoying alarm. It quickly silenced as I groan loudly into the pillow.  
"Uuuuuuh! Is it Friday?..." I slowly raised my head form the warm pillow to the alarm clock... The glass on the surface was cracked, but the bugger was strong... In bright blue letters, it wrote out the time...

"6:00Am..." I muttered as my tired eyes drifted to the other small texts on the hud.  
"2013... December 4th..."  
I stare at the clock for a moment, and let out a low growl. "You can't tell me what I want to hear, can you, piece of shit..." I slowly pushed myself off of the bed in a plank, the gently rolled onto my side so I don't fall back asleep...

"Friday... Great..." I sighed and slowly pushed myself off of the bed. My feet connected to the ground solidly, but not enough to help me stand... The moment my weight was on my feet, I found myself falling to the wall. My arms outstretched quickly before I could slam my face into the drywall... "Son of a..." I slowly gain my balance, and keep a hand on the wall as I walk to the bathroom, muttering curses and fowl words under my breath... I turned on the light, and was welcomed by a green eyed galre across from me...

"Morning, Geek..."

The figure smiled, and so did I.

The mirror helped reflect my image to me... A large teen in his late teens stood before me, but he looked like he was in his twenties... the stubble grew to a nice shadow under and on his chin. The hair he sprouted was a dark brown, almost like dark chocolate... His eyes where a like bright emeralds, and his skin was... No way around it, pale. He was one of those people that could never get color to his skin besides sun spots... This guy SCREAMED Irish, everything from him was passed down from generations of farmers and rebels... His broad shoulders, his thick muscles, his large form... This guy, if given the chance, could have EASILY been a great knight back in the old days... Sort of like Diablo. But, it was the modern 21st century... He would settle for a defensive line player on the football team... His body was build, like a athlete, but not to the point that he looked gross and deformed... He was, as some of the girls put it, "a Hunk." It sort of helped being a hug ass guy... 6'6" tall... For a moment, I thought how horrible it must be for the guy on the offensive side to see me in front of him...

I laughed happily, smiling at myself as I turned away... Basic bathroom calls.

Natures call is answered, take a shower, dry off, brush, trim my stubble, rinse, aftershave, then go out and get dressed... It was the same every day... I walk over to the computer and smile softly at it... The screen was still on, and a building stood in my P.O.V... It was the largest building I have ever constructed in my Minecraft single player world... It was a lovely mansion, dark spruce logs and old oak planks for the outside, glass panes in some areas form the windows, the panes surround by green stained clay blocks. It's hard to describe... But hell, I just started last night, and I worked till 2am... I gently pressed the power button on the monitor and let it shut off, the computer still humming as I left the room. It was going to be great getting back to Minecraft... I haven't played because I never had time when I joined football two years back... it was strange how much it changed... But I couldn't wait to come home and play for the weekend... Hell, I bet this is what it feels like for some of the people that played Halo and moved over to Halo 4 when they had time... It's dumbfounding...

I promised myself, once I picked up the keys to the red RAM truck, 2011 edition, I would come home back to my home and finish it...

If I knew how much I would get into here in a few minutes... I would have taken that back...

_**AN: Welp! There is the beginning! It's mostly the filler to the beginning of the story, I just wanted to give you the basic idea of what the main character was like. I do plan on continuing, but remember, I work on things when I WANT TO and CAN.  
But when I do find myself in this spot again, I promise to deliver~!**_

_**Follow, comment, and give your thoughts on what you think might happen next! (I miiiiight peak into the comments for some ideas, hint hint ;3)**_


	2. (Chapter 2) Rescue me

_**I wish I did, but I DON'T own MineCraft, I just write the fanfics**_

_**(Warning, This is just a AN: and thanking people, skip down to the normal writing if you don't care for my rant XD)**_

_**Hey everyone! Nice to see you all again! I got bored today, so I wanted to start working on a chapter... I thought it would only be fair that I shared the stats of the story as I check them at 3:15PM or 15:15. As of today, the SINGLE CHAPTER has reached 57 views, and 45 visitors. Someone was even kind enough to follow and fav my story. :D the places are broadly ranged, and I feel EXTREMELY humbled that my words are reaching so far across the world.  
Listed: Untied States, Canada, Virgin Islands/British, Finland, Croatia, Australia, Argentina, Japan and the Philippines!  
Thank you so much for reading! I promise to keep up the pace!**_

I pick up the keys to my red Ram truck, 2011 edition. I would come back to my hoe and finish it...

I open the door to my room and head out into a hall. The house was completely silent with no noise in it... My mother and father worked together in a office building, going off early, coming home late, or taking weeks at a time to go on a working trip... I didn't mind anymore, I knew they did this to provide for me and get a college fund ready if no one grants me a scholarship. They were always careful like that... Dad once told me that he and mom promised, to any children the would have, they would do anything in their power to protect their well being and give them the brightest future possible... I always smiled a little at the thought, but I could never do so without my heart sinking into my stomach... They basically SLAVED for hours, days and WEEKS to not only provide food, bu any pleasantries, necessities, or things that I wanted... I never liked feeling pampered, I never liked feeling special...

I continued this thought process as I go down the hall, to the stairs and to the main living room... My homework laid on the work desk, completed. My backpack read to go, breakfast bar and lunchpack, check. My football pads, clothing and helmet laid in the duffel-bag, which I zip up quickly... The school colors on the uniform were white and gold, The Doves. We got bagged on for the name, but I could care less... I admired the symbolism for the dove... I collect everything, trudging it over my shoulders, lunchpack in one hand, and the package of the bar in my teeth. I made my way to the front door...

I never liked feeling pampered... I wanted to do so much more in life, even though I wouldn't get a lot of money... I wanted to join the military, in any branch they would give me... I had plans already. If I'm deployed as part of the basic Army core, I plan on being a on-field mechanic or medical officer. If I'm part of the Navy, I'll be part of the underwater welders or work in the engine rooms... But hell, my biggest dream was becoming a Air force combat pilot or a cargo plane pilot... I only want to do this because I want to defend the people that are so precious to me... I was always like that, my mom said... I would always be the first one to step and and stop a fight, even if I got pulled into it... I would always be the one with the most empathy towards someone... If someone felt bad, I felt bad... If someone cried, I wanted to cry... But this is REAL LIFE... I have no idea how I keep those ideals and still easily slaughter video game NPCs... I guess it was that they just were not real...

I reach the main hallway, and start heading toward the main door... As I get closer, I notice... Wait... Is it... It's more SQUARE then I remember... It looked like a MineCraft doo- I shook my head quickly, scolding myself. This was REAL LIFE... I played to much MineCraft last night... With that thought, the door seemed to shift back to a normal door...

I mutter to myself as I open the door. "Stay that way..."

I was so used to it... But I loved it... I was surround by thick trees on flat land, a forest really... Tall trees stretching toward the sky, some oak, some other... The driveway was almost a circle, but more of a oval... In the middle of the paved driveway was mom's garden, which I mostly tended to when she was gone... My truck sat before me on the pavement, waiting where I last parked it... I always parked it at the front of the pavement next to the door, saved me some time... I fish the keys form my pocket and hit a button on a black plastic add-on to the key chain, unlocking the doors for me. I moved to the truck, smile at it, chuckling. I throw my gear into the flat bed back as I look back to it, throwing my lunchpack with it. "Sheesh, Red... your getting dirty..." I noted.

The truck was, indeed, dirty. The lower half was completely covered in dried dirt and mud, the windows plastered with thick dust from the dirt road I went down in the forest... The tired caked with mud and dirt, and the underside a mess... But, If I wash her, she just gets like this again in two days... I open the door to the driver side of the truck(_**AN: Based in America, the driver side is located on the left**_.) and closed it once again, taking my seat in the cool leather. I slid the key into the ignition and started it up, letting the engine get going before I started moving to quickly... I loved this truck to much to push it... After a good ten seconds, I put on my seat belt and put it in drive, slowly pulling off down the road and onto the dirt road that snaked through the forest... On each side, there was a steep slope... The slope that the house rested on was NOT natural... It was build so that the house would not be flooded by the downpour each year... That did not keep the trees from slowly climbing the steep sides, aging and turning into trees as the years go by...

But the trees looked... more... square?...

I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head to rid my thoughts of this... I open them once more to find it getting MORE square! My eyes quickly darted around the trees, my breathing increasing.

"Holy SHIT! I'm going INSANE!" I thought, his mind racing to tell whats happening... His eyes were so diverted on the trees, that he did not notice the... Pig?... My eyes flashed back to the road, for the brief second I could see... A bright pink pig... smooth... And rectangular! He was like a pig form MINECRAFT! I cursed loudly, trying to swivel to avoid the pig, but the left of my grill caught the poor bugger, earning a horrifying, high pitched squeal of pain and terror as I splattered the think with the truck. But with the turn, I sealed my fate... The trucks tires still spin, and pulls me off the edge of the slope. It was like a horror film... It was in slow motion... The rectangular trees came at me, the pig body flipping through the air and smashing down the slope a bit away from me... The first tree caught my right grill, crunching the hood to a winkled mess as it recoiled, pivoting to the left to the side now travels down hill. The last thing I see is a second tree, flying at the drivers side...

Darkness...

I woke up... my head was throbbing and my body was howling in pain, my vision blurry as my hands slippery... With my blood... I take a shaky hand and reach down, unbuckling the seat belt slowly. The HUD of the truck came on. A woman's voice filled my driving compartment...

"This is your insurance provider... We detected you crashed, but we can't find you on-" The voice instantly cut off, and the leather seat vanished... The world went to smoke and I fell to the ground below me. The truck exploded... But not in a harmful way... my head slowly turned and looked to the area my car used to me... And I couldn't believe it... Items form MineCraft fell form the smoke... Iron ingots, dirt, leather, bits of gold nuggets... The care was demolished, but the items that made up my care was there... I turn my head back, and look to the forest... Still square... Why is everything still square?...

My eyes slowly started to drift shut, closing slowly as a figure peaked from behind the tree, humanoid in shape... But much... MUCH to tall... When it stepped forward, I finally saw it... A Iron Golem... It looked to me with it's intelligent yet lifeless eyes, and turned, crashing through the the square forest with its square body... A metallic, robotic yet intelligent voice echoed from him as he ran.

"Steve hurt, must get village doctor!" Is said... And the world turned off the lights...

_**( AN: Welp! Now begins my thoughts on seeing if I make villagers humanoid or mob-like... Right~! Anywho~!  
Thank you so much to the people that read my first chapter! I feel so privileged to have people even LOOK at my work XD.**_

_**If you could hit that Favorite and Follow button, leave a comment, and/or tell your friends about this story, you will be helping me TEMENDUSLY :D  
The more people I see liking the story, the faster and harder I'll work on the story!**_

_**Thank you all so much!**_

_**-The Oreo Man. (Orenten))**_


	3. (Chapter 3) Rescued But Safe?

"Steve hurt! Must get village doctor!"

Then he was gone... The only thing that even moved in this world was gone form my sight before I could reach out to it with my voice... How badly was I hurt for it to just walk off like that? Was I so hurt that it couldn't move me?... I didn't feel to bad... Wait, RED FLAG! That's what they say in the movies and T.V. Show, and their legs are bent backwards! I lift my head quickly, struggling to look down my chest... The shirt was completely ruined, soaked in blood red... My chest tingled slightly, but that would have to be my guess of my mind trying to block the pain to the best of it's abilities... My guess, there are a couple of broken ribs in my ribcage... But when my mind went off of it, the tingling stopped... I guess the more I focused on one spot, the more I could tell how badly I was hurt. My head turned to my side, and I tried to push myself up with my right arm, being right handed... But as I focus on pushing myself up, a stab of pain flared in my shoulder. I instantly fall to the forest grass floor, groaning in pain... It came to mind that whatever was wrong hat to be my shoulder form the location of the pain... Best guess, dislocated. I sigh, and lay still for a moment as I start to think on my legs... But the moment my mind drifted to them, the pain shot to my head like a gunshot... Broken, very very VERY broken... I hold a scream and look to the sky, my mind racing as I try and think of a way out of this... No, the creature would be back soon with help, I just had to wait it out...

Hours pass before something made a noise in the forest, the sun was setting fast, and I was completely relieved to hear something... My guess was that time here was very different in the real world... The rustling became stronger, and soon, the villagers form the game emerged from the thick. They went awkwardly walking or limping, and their hands weren't fused together... I guess a lot of things are different form what I thought it would be... The villagers weren't rounded, but were as human as I think you can get with squares... Just rectangles making up different thicknesses of the body... One of them was towering over five others, clearly the leader of the rescue party... He wore what seemed to be a black bandana on his head, and a white shirt with blue pants besides the dull brown attire the others wore. The large one, probably 6'3" looked down to my broken form, and seemed to frown, almost blocked by his large nose which hung down past his lips. His voice was solid, and heavy with accent.

"Steve?..." He asked, tilting his head. I gently part me lips to speak, but find myself in a coughing fit... The large villager slowly looked over... His eyes grew lightly as he looked behind me, staring. "Lot's... of iron..." He said, smiling a coy looking smile... My heart seemed to quiver weakly as I looked up to him, and tried to speak.

"Y-you... Can take it... As... P-payment... For helping... Me... Please... I need-" I cough violently again, shaking slightly... My state was getting worse, something was wrong with my internally... But the villager just chuckled lightly and looked to the villagers.

"Shame... Died before we could get here lads... Let's not waist all this iron and other odds and ends, eh?..." He said mockingly, cutting me a side glance. I could tell that me face paled as I spoke out dryly.

"P-please... Don't..."

He ignored me as the villagers looked to him, one of them seemed to roll back his shoulders and talk back in a native tongue I can't put into word's... Something like I have never heard... Whatever he said, the large man in the white shirt looked at him with daggers... Before I could blink, a fist flew into the smaller villager, sending him flying backwards and into a tree, making him slump down and quiver in pain... The man looked back to the others and snarled. "Take it ALL... A damn zombie killed Gerald, and THAT'S What we're sticking to..." He said with a firm edge... The villagers nodded and walked toward me... Soon passing me and picking up the iron in stacks that compressed and fitted into their satchels... Almost seconds later, the crashing came through the forest again, and the iron man was back...

"Me feel one got hurt, me came back. Green Steve? Bone man-?" The big villager looked back to him and gave him a dark glare.

"Gerald is FINE, Metal-Head..." He said in a stone cold voice.

The large creature looked down to me, looking to me with glowing red eyes as it walked toward me.

"Why no help Steve? Steve hurt bad, were doctor-?" He said before he was pushed away...

The man growled lowly and walked to him, pushing him to the side. So he can stand before me, pointing a stub to me.

"THIS! This is a MONSTER, moron. This is not our own! Why we even came out here because we thought it was the REAL Steve form the history books..." He slowly pulled out a sword form his inventory, and held it out, pointing it to me, which earned a weak whimper form me...

"This thing is beast... I know because the village chief told me about this abomination... It's like the unique mobs... the Elite ones... This thing is a human... Just with smaller eyes... This, is a BEAST!" He said with a growl, raising his sword into the air. But the iron man seemingly named Metal-Head grabbed his stub, well, blocked it really... He casts his glowing red eyes into the villagers... The other scavengers seemed to freeze, some backing away, muttering in heavy accent laced english.

"Iron protector mad..."

"No good, very bad..."

"We die 'oon, not 'ood. Bad indeed..."

The villager seemed to look at Metal-Head with wide eyes before nodding slowly. "Yes... A human, Metal-Head... It NEEDS to die, the thing is a cur-" Before he could finish, he went flying back, his heels dragging a small trench into the ground before he stopped, standing and holding his gut with wide eyes... The iron man slowly swaggered in front of me, looking to them.

"Metal-Head know fate, secret fate of my kind. Protect villagers from monsters, humans from everything..." He gently bend his arms, and seemed to limber up, the metal cast seeming to compact into a more human form... He stood at easily nine or ten feet, his features compacting and turning harder into a more human-like form... From the hips, to the chest which swelled... I blink gently before needing to correct myself... What I was seeing was like a block of steel being pressed into the shape of a human... A FEMALE human... The villager looked at awe at the woman-creature before long grey hair seemed to fall like a river from her scalp, and flowed down to her butt, covering it effectively. Her hair also spilled down her front, covering her large E-cup breasts that looked like a C-cup for her size... She gripped her knuckles, earning a loud groan of metal as she looked to him. Her voice gently came out, stern and protective, but like a shy woman speaking up to someone... Her look easily matched her voice, both belonging to someone in the mid twenties... Her vocabulary seemed to increase by a unmeasurable amount as she took a defensive stance.

"From what I have witnessed, the human was hear first, but injured. The iron you are stealing belongs to him, and you also threatened to hurt him, and HAVE hurt Gerald... You broke two of the Villager laws, Arron. Don't steal unless it's spoils of war form the mobs, and not to assault one of the Villager kin... You are marked as a traitor, Arron..." She said easily, like having rehearsed the line easily again and again before adding. "You know what you were doing above all else... You committed crimes knowing full well the side-effects..."

Arron seemed to turn feral, bringing his sword before him as he glared at her nude form, not caring for it... Guess modesty wasn't big here...

"Metal-Head!" he called, his voice shaking in anger. "I created you, and I will DESTROY YOU! You worthless pile of scrap, Metal-Head, I'll melt you down and-"

The girls eye twitched gently before she did something... "My name is Rosy..." One moment, she was there, then a block of dirt flew into the air from her kickoff, flying high as she jumped forward. She did a quick spin in the air, her hair like a ribbon as she tried to roundhouse Arron. But the man seemed to be much to experienced. He rolled low, going under the flying mass. The moment he corrected his stance, Rosy landed and turned quickly, ready for a second attack. But Arron was already bringing his sword in a spin, aiming for her neck. Rosy corrected her stance and switched to defense quickly. Her arms flew up and covered her face as she screamed out.

"GUARD!" A bright flash come from her arms before the sword slammed into it. The sword should have cut through her flesh, but her arms seemed to be stronger then steel, for the sword bounced off, the impact making Arron his loudly.

"Gah! You BITCH!" He scolded and jumped back, switching hands as he shook his hand out. Rosy seemed to only smile at this slightly. She sprung forward, catching Arron off guard. He steel hard fist slammed into his jaw with a sickening crack and shatter of bone. The shockwave made his body fold and shake in a shockwave before flying backwards, slamming into one tree, then through that and into a second, thicker one. Arron slowly slid down the trunk, blood smearing the bark as he landed on the ground, flat on his ass... he was unmoving for a moment before his skin seemed to shine faintly in a golden like light before bursting into a cloud of white smoke, items dropping to the floor. Rosy turned to the cowering others as he voice barked out.

"Drop EVERYTHING you have on you, even your food! I want you to return with only the clothing on your back! Satchels on the ground NOW!" She demanded... The villagers complied quickly, throwing the packs to the ground before sprinting into the forest from the direction they came from. She huffed lightly before tensing, turning back to me and covering her mouth. "Human!" She said in a shocked tone before quickly running to me... Being a male, I couldn't help but look to her form as she ran to me... Seeing the bouncing mount sunder the hair, all seemed right with the world... And being in my late teens, my mind could not help but to remain on that as the woman names Rosy slide in the dirt before me, leaning down to me, looking frightened.

"Your hurt, REALLY hurt... Creator, why did they not get the village doctor?!" She said... My mind was elsewere, deep in thought...

~Just a bit closer... Move hair~ I thought as he was slipping form the world... He normally had more control in his mind, the bloodloss and pain must be doing things to me... Rosy laid a hand on my shoulder... This snapped me out of it as a flare of pain came stronger this time. I arched my back slightly and screamed, she was pushing WAY to hard on it! She quickly recoiled, holding her hand and blushing darkly.

"I-I'm SO Sorry!" She said timidly. "I-i forgot I'm made if iron! I-I'm so so sooo sorry!" She looked around as I landed on my back again... I breathed heavily as I looked up to her... I couldn't help but chuckle from what just happened.

"It's... F-fine... R-really... I d-deserved i-i-it..." I said weakly, she looked to me, tilting her head, her face mixed with curiosity and worry.

"What do you mean?... I should be sorry, not you. I hurt you!" She claimed, earning another chuckle form me.

"Trust me... I deserved it..." I said weakly, smiling gently... Through all this time, I couldn't feel the pain... I felt so at ease with her... Together, we did not even notice that the sun had dipped down past the leafs... And then the sound of footsteps from the bushes... We weren't alone... From the woods came the gaze of another... I could not look to the other, for it was behind me... But Rosy seemed to have her facial features harden in a instant...

"Who's there?..." She said sternly, slowly standing, giving me a glance at her from below... Being more into my senses, I quickly looked away and closed my eyes... Sheesh, I get weird when I bleed out for some reason...

A voice came from behind me, soft and playful, almost like a teasing woman...

"Just looking at what you got before my minions run out and eat him... Big boy, isn't he~?" The voice cooed from behind... The voice made me blush slightly, but I could feel Rosy's tension...

"He isn't on the menu, you damned monster... State who you are before I beat it out of you..."

In that moment, it felt like electricity was sparking in the air between to two woman before the other answered in cold reply, almost a polar opposite of her other voice.

"My name is Sarah, cousin of Jack..." She said... Rosy seemed to freeze, her muscles in a statue state.

"... You're royalty of the skeletons? ..." She said, but the other woman quickly replied with a stern "No". This did not fit well with Rosy, but she continued. "What do you want then, Sarah?..." The woman let out a soft giggle and sighed gently.

"I was watching this one for a bit from the shadows... He's a cutey, but I took note in his build mostly... I want to heal him and take him in for research before those minor-zombielings come here and eat him..."

Rosy gripped her knuckles again, growling. "I won't let that happen, and I won't give a human to the Skeleton Kingdom..."

the woman sighed, and slowly paced to the opening as the sun had set enough... Rosy stood quickly, making the woman stop in pace as I listened... But she must have showed her something in gesture as she walked closer, Rosy not stopping her... I heard the sound and felt the movement of someone behind me, kneeling down and looking over me... I took her in in a second... It was a rush of a flush and surprise... She had a soft pale face, her eyes a off white, but her hair was pure white, much like Rosy's... she gently places cool hands onto my cheeks as she hovered over me, he D-cup breasts hanging down in a white bandage wrap... I was in control of my lust, but I had to admit, from her form to her looks, she was drop-dead gorgeous... But I noted something with her like Rosy... Her eyes look painfully big... Much like a anime characters... She smiled a bright white smile as she gently stroked your cheeks.

"Hey there, fella... What is a human like you doing here?... You're supposed to be a child's tail you know..." She cooed as she looked down to me... I gently bit my lip, and answered softly.

"Name... Is... Chris... I can't... I don't... know... I remember... But I don't... KNOW..." I said, holding back from coughing on the angel of a woman... I had two drop dead lovely woman near me... I could die now and be thankful for seeing these beautiful women... The girl names Sarah giggled softly, and gently covered my eyes with her soft hands. "Listen... I'm going to help you out... Your Elite Iron Guard can come with... I'll give special orders... Just rest, alright?..." I did not protest, and sat there quietly as I heard Rosy and the Sarah begin speaking to eachother in that strange language from earlier that the villager was speaking... Rosy seemed to be putting up a front, but Sarah seemed to be winning in the battle before Rosy gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine..." Rosy said tiredly. "But if he has bite marks or chunks missing from him, I'll kill you... Just... make it quick.."

I felt Sarah nod gently. But the moment I opened my eyes, a hand slammed into the back of my head. I yelp once before blackness swallows me once more into it's holds...

It seems like I'm falling...

Falling, but I can't feel it...

I am in orbit.

But not on earth... It seemed for a moment, as I woke to blackness to my back, and land below me in my dream like state... before me laid a wide, endless going land in both directions... I was so high up, yet I could not see the end of each way... The land was dotted with different places and terrains... This... Was my new home form now on... this was my mental map I made up...

I guess my mind was just trying to get the point across, that I was in a world like MineCraft...

Message received and noted...

Now... I wait for the world to come back to me... To wake form this dream that the woman put me in...

To see what waits for me...

**Right, I'm going to have to replace the file to add this, but who cares I know you're all nice enough o come back! :D**

**Right, I want to thank you all for making this ideal come to life ^_^ We're coming close to the 300 view mark as of this time of the edit, and I'm completely awestruck of how many people looked at this! I can't thank you all enough, but I sort of have a favor to ask...**

**If you can comment or Like/Fav, that will REALLY help the story out, or even telling your friends! The more people I get, the more I promise to post! all comments about the story are excepted, from constructive criticism to compliments! if you want to pm me, I'm willing to type you back! Thank you all again, you all have been so great to me!**


	4. (Chapter 4) Morning surprise

**A/N; I had to do some editing to this page, sorry! If you see this edit on December 22, 2013, I'm working on the 5th chapter as you read. Sorry for the time lapse ^~^; my OCD just got me with this...**

I fell in this orbit for what seemed like eternity, letting the land gently pull me along in orbit... My eyes close slowly, shutting out of the fantastic view of a cube shaped world... I did not breath... I did not have a heart beat. I only existed for the moment as I drifted through he weightless void of oblivion, away from the atmosphere of the land below... I was only a lifeless being that now existed... What was going on?... I knew I was asleep, I knew I was not really in space. I was in some sort of dream, it had to be or else I would have decompressed and died in moments of being in space. I open my eyes slowly, only to have them widen in shock. I was drifting back toward the planet, being tugged gently down at first, then harder and harder until I was in free fall of gravity.. the flames streaked around me as I cam through the air, hurling toward the ground. I felt no pain or burning, but it was horribly blinding, almost permanently white... Then, I woke up screaming.

I woke in a bed inside what seemed like a smooth stone walled room... My yell echoed slightly until the sound died off. It was completely and utterly silent in the room... The only light came form what looked like redstone torches. The floor seemed to be made of the new old oak, so dark in the shadow it seemed the void was open below me... I look around the walls, and found it extremely empty. I located only one hole in the wall, and one wooden door that was right in front of me, past the foot of the bed... The bed itself was a soft white plush bed... I grunt as I pop my neck, earning a loud pop from my stiff neck, then a yelp from me. My hand quickly bolted up and cupped the back of my head... It hurt like hell... I continued to look around, and tried to get my legs to move.

But my legs refused to budge.

The memories came flooding into my skull like a flood. I threw the covers off of my body to see two legs in what looked like splints made of bone... My legs feel completely and utterly numb, which made me feel no better... I gently reach down, my hand shaking, touching the skin on my shin, then quickly recoiling with a hiss. Feeling returned on touch, flaring molten knife stabbing into my shattered bone and raw tender leg. I assumed that this was the same for the other leg, and dared not to touch it. My view slowly drifted around the room again, scanning the walls for something... The hole in the wall was to my right on the right wall, it was a large hole in a shape of a doorway, like if you took the doors off a double hinged door. As my eyes scanned the room, the door creaked, making my attention snap back to the door, my body tensing. But it quickly melted away when I saw a small girl peek her head in... She had bright orange hair that reached her shoulders and a golden eyed stare that took up as much room as a anime character... She seemed so small, but something told me from the spark in her eye that she must be as old as me... He eye looked with mine, and she smile brightly. A small voice like a perky, bubbly waitress bounced into the room.

"Oh! Your awake! Chris, right?" She said, stepping in... Again, like the other two girls, she looked like something from a anime, stepping into the room. She had a very delicate frame but looked... well, cute. Her breasts could be easily a high A to B cup... She wore a unzipped green hoodie with the hood down, a light green shirt under it, almost like a lime. She wore black shorts and high black bicker boots which showed off her pale flawless skin. She gently closed the door behind her, and walked to me with soft steps... The boots should have made noise, but her steps seemed to quiet, like she was used to sneaking... I gently scooted back to the headboard of the bed, eying her suspiciously, but she only smiles a bright smile before plunging herself onto the bed, he body stretching from left to right, not top to bottom, so she was at my crippled legs...

"Skull told me about'cha! Said something about being tasty to nibble on..." My eyes widen, my mind flaring up red flags at that as I open my mouth to reply, but the perky girl seemed to be on the next topic already.

"Anywho~! My name is Caroline! I'm one of Skull's besties~! I even give her a music disc if I can time to time~!" She sat up, and looked to me, buzzing with chat. "Daddy told me about something strange happening at the Skull Manor, so daddy-" She gave a loud hiccup, and covered her mouth. Electricity arched across her skin, going into her hair. As the electricity traveled the hair, the hair turned blue for a moment until the arks of sparks met the end of her hair, flickering out of existence. She did not seemed bother to have volts of electricity dance across her, because she just gave a happy giggle, blushing slightly.

"S-sorry, that happens a lot... A-anyway, Skully told me to come check on you, and you were up~! So! I'm here to answer any questions you have!"

My mind buzzed for a moment, but I charged on, hoping to get some method to this madness... I opened my mouth, but before I could even make one vocal sound, the girl had her hands on my mouth, some fingers on my lower jaw teeth, pushing my mouth open as she pressed a palm against my head.

"WO-O! You have molars AND canines?! NO fucking way! What are you?! Are you a new prince, are you-"

I quickly jerk my head away, earning a disappointed look from her as I look to her with a slight flush... The moment her hands were on me, he hands were incredibly soft and warm... But I shoved this far from my mind as I took the lime light.

"H-hey, I thought I was going to ask questions?" I scolded, but this only made her smile and giggle gently, but she seemed to get a hotter flush on her cheeks.

"S-sssorry... I was just well..." She giggled, and threw her arms into the air, another arch of electricity sparking from her chest and traveling over her body. "EX-SSSSITING!" She said, before look to me, bouncing on the bed slightly. "I mean, the possibility of another prince! Holy SHIT-!" She quickly stopped, seeing my lost and confused look. She blushed again and laughed weakly, rubbing her neck with her hand. "S-sssorry... B-bad habit when I get ex-sssited..." She giggled again, and folded her hands together, moving her leg sup onto the bed and folding them in a criss-cross and facing me. "Right! Ask away~!"

I looked to her curiously before attempting to speak again, but this time, being successful in my attempt.

"For one, where AM I?..." I asked, but Caroline answered quicker then I would suspect, leaving me without ammunition for a moment.

"Skully's home! Skull Manor! Base and center of the Skeleton Kingdom!"

I sat there as I was thinking... Skeleton?... So, I began with rapid fire questions...

Skeletons? She said yes.

Do they all look like you? No, she's a Creeper, they are skeleton.

No, I meant humanoid, the villagers were a bit more blockey. She said no, there are a couple of tiers of mobs, the common which look like the block form. The uppers are mobs that have somewhat of a human form, like taller and bigger, but not round... The Elites had humanoid bodies, rounded and well made, but not perfect like the final rank... Princes and Princesses. They had PERFECT humanoid forms, from reproductive systems, to the smallest of details... Even fingerprints! Which I let her rant on for a bit, seeing how she thought fingerprints were extremely annoying...

Alright... Shocker, I was in MineCraft, and I was talking to a CREEPER. The monster that is KNOWN for killings humans... But why haven't I died yet?... I gulp, and ask her another question. She was in the middle of a rant about how annoying something was, something about blood...

"Hey... You look really human to me... So... What rank are you?..." I asked calmly, looking to her. She seemed to like the question, he smile only growing brighter.

"I'm princess of the Creepers! Madam Caroline!" She answered happily, bouncing on the bed again. But where she had plenty of energy, I seemed to drain of life in the flash of light. I sat there and looked to her, and gently bit my lip... Shes royalty?...

"And... Why... Did this girl save me?... Skully?..." I asked, but she shook her head, her smile softening.

"Her name is Sarah... And She thought the same thing as I did, stranger... For a long time, it is rare for a new mob or human to appear... Well, humans come now and then, but are mostly eaten by commons... Anyway, with the new hope that your a mob we have not seen... See, a prince came not to long ago, and brought us a new mob called "Wither Skeleton"... The Prince chose Skelly's mother's sister, a twin princess, as his bride, and they made the Wither Skeleton Kingdom in the Nether. So, this generation is tasked with finding a mate..."

I look to her, a bit dumbfounded for a moment. But as time passes, I continued.

"Was the... I'm guessing he's the Wither King... Was he human?..." I asked. But this earned a spasm of giggles from the girl... I couldent help but think how cute it was...

"Gracious no! He would have been EATEN by Skully's Auntie! The undead have a hard time resisting flesh!" She said, looking to me... I must have paled in the face, because she mentioned it.

"You look pale... OOH~! Are you a Skeleton Prince?! Skully is SO lucky~!" she chimed, but her smiled did not last once I shook my head slowly. She raised a thin brow to me, and asked softly. "Then... What are you?..."

I ignored this, wanting to hear more... "So the undead will EAT humans?..." The girl nodded slowly, looking to him... Her eyes seemed to shine as her mind started linking the pieces of the puzzle together...

"And... You're worried?..." She asked... I nodded.

She then quickly tackled me with a squeal of delight.

"W-woo! Wh-what are y-you-!?" I was silenced as the girl brought my head into her chest, smothering me poorly with her small breasts.

"YEEESSSS~! SSSSCOOORE~! A human! Ahumanahumanahuuuuumaaaan~!" She yelled happily, another spark moved up through her body... I felt it... Both the electricity and her breasts swelling up and around my head! Soon, I was involved in D cup breasts... She quickly pushed me back, and what I saw was stunning... A woman with electric blue hair and dark honey eyes... She looked like a developed woman now... Taller and easily a couple of inches taller, no less...

"Goody~ Now I get the prince first... A first for the creepers..." She said, slowly licking my cheek... I naturally recoiled back, my eyes wide and cheeks flushing... She smiled, but her teeth were now wickedly sharp... "And I plan on bonding with him first~"

I try and push her off of me, put she firmly presses my shoulders to the back of the bed... With my legs in bone splints, there was no way I could fight back... She leaned in, gently pouting her lips as the door gently swung open, a voice rang that struck familiar tones in my head.

"Boomba, you're late, why didn't you- WHAT?!" The voice came. Caroline leaned to the side and twisted her head around, he body tensing when seeing the angel from my night before... She still wore the same clothing, but her skin was ghostly pale, like it has never seen sun... I assume its normal, seeing how skeletons from the game can't walk into the sun...

"CAROLINE! Get off of my patient! He is not healed enough for this!" She said, stomping over. Before I knew it, Caroline went up into a puff of smoke... When it quickly cleared, the small girl was back, hugging my arm and laying at my side, sticking out her tongue...

"Skelly! Its no fair!" Caroline whined. "Why do you get to keep him without the others knowing?!" She whined, Sarah sighed and rubbed her temple, looking to her... The blush was obvious, even in the dark room...

"B-because I'm going to eat him..." She claimed, gently shifting leg to leg. Again, this threw up ALOT of red flags with me...

"Nu-uh! You're healing him! You would have just eaten him as he was! Skelly is a bad liar!" She said in a mocking voice, moving her head into my shoulder... Of course, I had two hot woman, three counting whatever Caroline did, fighting over me, so its natural to blush... I was too shocked to even move at this point... Everything else played out like a silent film once Caroline let me go... They remained in place arguing with moving mouths, but no sound... From the door, I could see Rosa peaking into the room with her glowing red eyes, the poor thing must have kneeled to look down here... The argument went on, and I let myself think for a bit... I'm missing, and who knows how long I'll be gone... I'm really hurt, And I have three anime like beauties on hand... If I knew my Harem style animes well, this was either going to be the most profitable thing to ever happen to a single man in the history of humanity, or this is going to go somewhere dark soon... I'm fine with the first, but there remained a problem... How was I going to live in a world like this?... When I finally brought focus onto the world again, it was still silent. But the two girls were just staring at eachother, and Caroline seemed ready to cry. I could only guess that Sarah had won the battle in the end... With a sigh, Sarah turned to me, but Caroline did not look back, only crossed her arms in frustration and looked toward the wall, Rosa continued her watch, seeing if everything was alright...

"I'm sorry for that... Caroline got too exited and her charged form came out... You alright?..." She said in the tender voice I remember...

"Yah... almost smothered to death, but fine... Minus the legs..." I was trying my best to make the mood lighter, even putting forth a smile with my lame joke... Neither worked, the girls eyes only seemed to grow worried and curious.

"I'm sorry... I was giving you healing potions by breaking them onto your legs, letting them soak in... But its going to be a lot better for you to just drink it instead, it will help with the healing process and make sure everything heals in to correct spot..." She said. She gently reached a hand out to touch my cheek, but froze, slowly moving her hand back... This sent up a red flag for me...

"What's wrong?..." I asked, slowly leaning back, giving her the distance she wanted... She sighed, and looked down, gently biting her lip in thought. "... Caroline was a good example... Of what I'm going through..." She gently looked away, but I saw the blush creeping onto her cheeks..

"... Listen... You're human, alright?... That... erm..." she sighs, and looks down, gently rubbing her hands on her legs, thinking of something... She turns back to me, her cheeks crimson, but her voice stern and blunt. "Look, your human. That gives you a chance to be a King to ANY of the mobs, and being someone that we can actually LIKE is huge to the princesses...There has not been a human male that made it this far for dozens of generations, seance the worlds first human, Steve, whom founded the villagers before he ventured somewhere and never returned..." She looked down to my hand... She bit her lip again, and looked to hers... She wanted something from him, and he knew it was simple, she was trying to fill him in... "Your compatible with EVERY princess, but you have to be king to spawn any heirs... Until then, what we feel is human hormones... which is VERY difficult..." she sighed, and looked up to me, looking me into the eyes. "I was going... To lock you in here, maybe... I knew it would be wrong... But... I had the idea, that's the BAD thing... Chris, who knows what else people are willing to go through to get you..."

It all suddenly clicked then... If all the mobs form the game had a princess, I was in for a BIG challenge... I looked to her as she was gripping the sheets in her fists, she was clearly holding back something... I sighed, and gently slide my hand across the canvas until it was upon hers, gently grasping it, earning a darker blush from her along with wide eyes.

"Thank you... For helping..." She seemed to understand I was trying to end the embarrassing yet stressful topic... She nodded slowly, and looked down, thinking as Caroline looked back, and sighed, seeing this... She walked behind Sarah silently, stealthy as a ninja. She gently wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her back gently to her small chest... Sarah closed her eyes as I gently ran my thumb across the back of her hand, which again, was cool... "We'll talk about this more tomorrow... You look stressed... I'll just take my potion and head to sleep, and leave you be, alright?..." Sarah only nodded to this as Caroline looked to me with a sweet smile... Caroline gently tugged at Sarah, getting her to stand... The two gently clasp there hands together and walk to the door, holding hands. Rosa moved to they could leave...

After they left, Rosa peaked in again, and asked in her shy tone of voice. "D-do you... n-need anything, Chris?..." She asked...

But I shook my head. "Please... See to the girls, Rosa... I'll be fine by myself, I think they need more company then I do..." Rosa smiled at this, and nodded, leaving the doorway and going down the hall, the thumps form her footsteps lasted for a bit until she was to far gone for me to hear them... Now I'm left with one thought as I lean back into my bed...

Am I in hell... Or Paradise?...

**_A/N; Thank you all for reading the newest installment of the chapter! If I can ask, please hit that Favorite/Follow button, comment, and or tell your friends about this! It really helps with the views, and the more people I get, the more I promise to post!_**

**_Thank you all for listening, thank you for reading, and see you next chapter! :D_**


End file.
